grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 4
Grandvision Song Contest 4 , often referred to as GVSC 4 will be the third edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It will held in |presenters = |host = |opening = |interval = | map year = 4 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed pariticpants with artist and/or song selected | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed participants | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate |entries = 41 (to date) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 5 |pre = 3 |size = 300px}} Confirmed Participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the 4th edition of the Contest, the official list of participants will be released by the GBU: Semi-Finalists Finalists Other Countries Active GBU Members *' ' - SRG decided to withdraw for this edition. No information for come back are announced. *' ' - 1FLTV confirmed that they were interested in participating in the 4th edition, but nothing is decided yet. The country is already looking for sponsors to help with a participation, particularly the artists. Beatrice Egli has already stated that she would love to return to the contest for Liechtenstein and that she'd support a participation. In the end the country withdrew for financial difficulties. *' ' - An Albanian participation looks unlikely due to the implementation of several new rules and the timeframe of the contest. After the non-qualification of Albania in Zagreb, TV Klan has hinted they have intentions of withdrawing as there is much dissent about the results, however on the other hand rumours are going around that RTSH is interested in taking over. Albania's future in GVSC is uncertain. In the end TV Klan withdrew as a GBU member and RTSH became the official broadcster of the Albanian union in the Grandvision Song Contest. *' ' & - In a GBU meeting that hapenned in the 24th of June of 2015 Lebanon & Morocco were accepted to be part of the Grandvision Song Contest from the fourth edition and on. However there must be found HoD's for these 2 countries, so if they won't join in the 4th edition they can join in the future. A HoD for Lebanon was found in the 27th of June and a HoD for Morocco is still unknown. A HoD for Morocco was found at the next day. *' ' - The Icelandic HoD decided to withdraw from one edition, because of the problems that Iceland has the last month. A comeback is likely to happen. In the end though, Iceland got through these problems really fast and it was confirmed that Iceland will take part in the 4th edition of GVSC. *' ' - Austria may withdraw due to the inactivity of the head of deligation of Austria. More information to come. *' ' - Turkey might withdraw from the competition, due to lack of interest of the HoD and it might come back in the 5th edition with a new HoD. More information to come. *' '- Malta might withdraw from the competition, due to lack of interest of the HoD and it might come back in the 5th edition with a new HoD. More information to come. *' ' - Montenegro might withdraw from the competition, due to lack of interest of the HoD and it might come back in the 5th edition with a new HoD. More information to come. Require GBU membership *' ', & - There have been rumors that these 3 countries will be able to participate from the fourth edition and on, but the GBU council declined these rumors and said that they will talk about these countries' participation the following week. In the end only Lebanon and Morocco were accepted while Tunisia & Algeria were not accepted but they might join in the future.